A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) renders graphic images for a variety of user devices. For example, LCDs are used in computers, telephones, game consoles, and other types of user devices. The pixels in an LCD are formed by a layer of liquid crystal molecules that are disposed between two transparent electrode layers. These liquid crystal and electrode layers are positioned between polarization filter layers. A minor or backlight layer is positioned at the bottom. In a backlit system, the layers are controlled to selectively pass or block the backlighting to render an image to the viewer. In a mirrored system, the layers are controlled to selectively block incident light or selectively allow reflected light to render the image to the viewer. The polarization of the two filter layers is orthogonal to effectively block the passage of light. The electrode layers control the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules that modifies the polarization of the light and enables the light to pass through the filters to the viewer.
An augmented reality system utilizes various display technologies to super-impose information on a view of the real-world. Augmented reality may be implemented in a heads-up display that can be worn by a user. For example, military personnel may wear a helmet that displays augmented information on the eye-shield.
A smartphone allows a user to wirelessly communicate over wide-area networks and over local wireless links. For example, the smartphone may communicate over a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) link with a large communication network and over a Bluetooth link with an earpiece worn by the user. The smartphone also executes applications that provide user services, such as gaming, messaging, and augmented reality.